Algo Raro y Precioso
by AlexRom
Summary: Un comienzo brillante para dos almas dañadas que luchan por su amor duramente ganado, y la promesa de una nueva esperanza para asegurar su felices para siempre. Recién salidos de una luna de miel idílica en la costa italiana, las Fabray se preparan para el nacimiento de su precioso bebé y los retos de establecerse en un nuevo hogar. CUIDADO GIP QUINN
1. Prólogo

**Sinopsis**

_La cuarta parte de la serie New York Times, The Blackstone Affair: _

_Un comienzo brillante para dos almas dañadas que luchan por su amor duramente ganado, y la promesa de una nueva esperanza para asegurar su felices para siempre. _

Recién salidos de una luna de miel idílica en la costa italiana, las Fabray se preparan para el nacimiento de su precioso bebé y los retos de establecerse en un nuevo hogar. Pero las cosas se complican cuando los espectros del pasado reaparecen para amenazar la base misma de su relación. Quinn y Rachel tendrán que luchar más que nunca la una por la otra. _Rare and Precious Things _es la historia de dos personas que necesitan de la otra con el fin de estar completos, pero aprenden lo "rara" que es su marca de amor cuando tienen que arriesgarlo todo con el fin de aferrarse a él.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

_7 de Mayo de 1837 _

_Hoy visite a J. Hablé con él y compartí mis noticias. Más que nada desearía tener su comprensión a mi arrepentimiento, pero sé que está fuera del reino de las posibilidades hasta tal momento en que encuentre a mi creador. Entonces, puede que conozca sus sentimientos sobre el tema. _

_¿Cuál debería ser el precio de la Culpa? Solo cinco letras en una palabra que me entierra con su peso. Vivo, pero aun no merezco el regalo. Puedo pasar los días y las emociones de la vida diaria, pero ¿para qué propósito? ¿Qué bien puedo traer a aquellos que amo, y quienes me amarían a cambio, si pudieran conocer mi secreto? No actué correctamente cuando la posibilidad estaba en mi poder para hacerlo. Mantuve silencio porque tenía miedo de refrenar a quien amaba más que a nada. Mi amargo arrepentimiento ahora siempre nace de un eterno silencio que ha roto los corazones de todos aquellos a los que alguna vez amé. _

_Hoy también di mi consentimiento para casarme con un hombre que dice que no querer nada más que cuidar de mí y permitirse quererme. Él me ve a los ojos y toca una parte de mi alma de una manera que me aterroriza, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo me atrae en lo más profundo entender su motivación. Creo que él puede ver en parte mi secreto. Me entiende, porque sus palabras cortan justo en la esencia de mi problema, dejándome sin más opción que ceder a sus demandas. _

_Así que viviré en la Corte Stonewell y haré mi vida con él... pero estoy muy asustada por lo que me espera. ¿Cómo voy a alcanzar alguna vez el estándar que se espera de mí? No lo merezco, y temo que mi cuidadosamente resguardado corazón esté en gran peligro de ser destrozado más allá de su capacidad de continuar latiendo dentro de mi pecho. Darius Rourk todavía no entiende que no merezco ser querida por algún hombre. Estoy destrozada, y él todavía es persuasivamente insistente en continuar asegurándome que todo va a estar bien, y que confíe en él. _

_Me encuentro a mí misma incapaz de rechazar a Darius en sus deseos por mí, así como fui incapaz de rechazar a mí amado Jonathan… _

_M G_


	2. Capitulo 1

**NARRA QUINN**

_24 de Agosto _

_Somerset _

—Puedo oír el océano — dijo ella contra mí, su mano detrás de mí cuello acariciando suavemente atrás y adelante, su suave aroma floral volviéndome loca.

—Mmm mmm. — Me detuve al sentir que era el lugar perfecto para la sorpresa —. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino nupcial, Señora Fabray. Voy a bajarte para que veas el efecto completo — le advertí, antes de inclinarla para que se bajara por sí misma. La puse en frente de la casa y le cubrí los ojos cuidadosamente con las manos.

—Quiero mirar. ¿Vamos a dormir aquí?

—No estoy muy segura de que _dormir _sea lo que vayamos a hacer… pero pasaremos aquí la noche. — La besé en la parte posterior de la cabeza y aparté mis manos —. Para ti, mi bella. Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

—La Corte Stonewell — dijo en voz baja mientras observaba la vista de la gran casa iluminada por completo desde la entrada a la azotea —. Me imaginé que aquí es donde estaríamos. Recuerdo el olor del mar y el sonido de la grava cuando caminamos aquí ese día. Es tan bonito. No-no puedo creer que estemos realmente aquí. — Abrió los brazos de par en par —. ¿Quién hizo esto, Quinn?

_Todavía no lo entiende_. Llevé mis manos a sus hombros desde atrás y besé un lado de su cuello, la necesidad de tener mis labios sobre su piel me gobernaba en este momento.

—Brittany en su mayoría — murmuré —. Ella ha estado intentando hacer un milagro a larga distancia para mí. Agradezco a Cristo por las reuniones virtuales y la firma electrónica en los documentos jurídicos.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí con una mirada perpleja rompiendo sobre su hermoso rostro. Me encantaba sorprenderla, y hasta ahora parecía ser algo que iba a ponerla contenta. Hacer feliz a Rachel me hacía feliz. Fin de la historia. Ambas habíamos terminado con el segundo y tercer lugar en el mostrador de registro del Hotel Heartbreak**1** durante los últimos meses, y cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar ese sufrimiento, venía con retraso. Así es como lo racionalicé al menos.

_**1Hotel Heartbreak: **__En español: __Hotel Corazón Roto. __Quinn usa esa paradoja para decir que pasaron por muchas dificultades y sufrimientos._

—Esta noche la casa es para nosotros — dije, cogiendo un rizo de su cabello sedoso para metérselo detrás de la oreja mientras inhalaba un poco más de su embriagador olor y, me permitía la aceptación y satisfacción de saber que realmente lo habíamos hecho. Que verdaderamente lo habíamos conseguido. Habíamos sobrevivido y lo habíamos hecho hasta el punto de estar justo aquí, justo ahora.

Casadas. Mujer y mujer. Un bebé en camino. Propietarias de una casa jodidamente grande en el país. Difícil creer que todas estas cosas pudieran estar bajo mi nombre, cierto, pero aquí estaba yo mirando la prueba tangible de ello.

Una cosa era cierta. Lo quería todo. Sin dudas. Ni una.

_Todo mío. _

Rachel tiró de su labio inferior entre sus blancos dientes y lo mordió en un lado. Tuve que ahogar un gemido al verla hacer eso. Esa boca deliciosa… necesitaba esa boca sobre mí. Desesperadamente. Mientras rodaban por mi cabeza imágenes pornográficas sobre cómo íbamos a pasar las próximas horas, ella dijo en voz baja:

—Bueno, creo que tu hermana ha tenido éxito, y algo más. Me quita el aliento, Quinn. Este es el lugar perfecto para pasar nuestra noche de bodas… nada podría ser más perfecto para mí.

—Tú eres más perfecta. — Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y me incliné, poniendo mis labrios sobre los suyos, empujando mi camino hasta el fondo de su dulce sabor mientras estábamos paradas en frente de la casa, rodeada por el brillo de las antorchas y la brisa nocturna de verano. La convencí a abrirse para mí, y por supuesto lo hizo. Tomé una buena, larga y profunda probada de mi chica, replanteando mi reclamo de posesión, como siempre había estado impulsada a hacerlo con ella, desde el mismísimo comienzo. _Mi mujer_.

Tan. Malditamente. Sexy.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunté cuando conseguí sacar mi lengua de ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido el placer de dejarme llevar, sin tener que tomar las riendas. Y mis bolas estaban en perfecto tono azul para demostrarlo. Ella había estado durmiendo en la casa de su tía Marie para los preparativos de la boda. Me quedé sorprendida de cómo en el maldito infierno había aguantado ser célibe y seguir funcionando con normalidad. Bueno, en realidad lo sabía. Eso apestaba a masivos cojones y apenas era capaz de hacerlo.

—Más que gustarme, Quinn. Me _encanta _aquí. — Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la casa de nuevo, ajustando sus deliciosas curvas justo entre mis caderas. _¡Oh, joder sí! _Ella iba a sentir cómo de dura como una roca estaría mi polla contra su hermoso culo debajo del encaje de su bonito vestido de boda en un minuto, también. Estaba más allá de la capacidad de parar las cosas en este punto. Dos semanas era mucho maldito tiempo de estar sin ella… especialmente cuando me había vuelto completa y totalmente adicta a que estuviera en mi cama. No dormiría bien sin ella nunca más. Simplemente ahora no funcionaría para mí si Rachel no estuviese justo a mi lado en la cama… respirando, y envolviéndome.

Y si tuviera uno de esos sueños de mierda.

Por mucho que odiara que ella fuera cargada con los despojos del tren emocional de mi maldito equipaje personal, mi parte vulnerable se dio cuenta de que sólo su presencia junto a mí podría hacer algo para calmar a esos hijos de puta. Rachel era mi único consuelo, y sin embargo, agonizaba por asustarla con toda esa horrible mierda, trataba de hacer todo lo posible para evitar que mis terrores nocturnos sucedieran. A veces me salía con la mía. A veces no. Hasta ahora me las he arreglado para evitar otra mala noche como aquella antes de que ella fuera tomada por Matthew Paetz.

Él. Sentí mi sangre hervir ante la mera sugerencia de él. Esa mancha de semen nunca volvería para lastimarla, o a nadie más para el caso, pero incluso el pensamiento de cómo había tratado de llevársela consigo me puso físicamente enferma…

— ¿Quinn? ¿Qué sucede?

Empujé mis pensamientos lejos y meneé la cabeza, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

—Lo siento. Estaba… yo… nada está mal, nena. — La besé detrás de la oreja.

—Te estaba diciendo lo mucho que me gusta que podamos quedarnos aquí esta noche y no respondiste…

La interrumpí antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos. Mi chica era muy intuitiva conmigo. Ella se daría cuenta por dónde iban mis pensamientos y se preocuparía. Rachel sabía más sobre mi lugar oscuro que cualquiera, pero al mismo tiempo no podía meterla más profundo de lo que había hecho ya. Simplemente no le podía hacer eso a ella, no a mi dulce e inocente chica, ahora a mi adorada esposa y la madre de mi hijo_. _Y ciertamente no ahora, no con nuestra luna de miel frente a nosotras. Iba a disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntas. O morir en el intento. Mayormente follando, definitivamente.

Así que la distraje sutilmente en su lugar.

—Estoy muy contenta en cuanto a eso, Señora Fabray, porque después de haber estado aquí juntas no podía sacar este lugar de mi mente. Quería traerte aquí. Los interiores necesitan un poco de atención, pero las tejas están bien y los cimientos sólidos como una roca mostrándose aquí con el mar debajo. Esta casa ha estado aquí un largo tiempo, y con suerte lo seguirá estando a partir de ahora.

Deslicé el pequeño sobre de mi bolsillo y lo puse frente a ella para que lo pudiera ver.

— ¿Qué es esto? — El dulce sonido de su voz cuando formuló la pregunta hizo que mi corazón resonara en mi pecho.

—Es tu regalo de bodas. Quiero que lo abras.

Ella levantó la solapa y dejó caer la extraña clasificación en su mano, algo moderno_, _algo antiguo.

— ¿Llaves? — Se volteó hacia mí de nuevo, su cara se transformó en admiración, sus labios se abrieron —. ¡¿Compraste la casa?!

No pude evitar sonreír ante su reacción.

—No exactamente. — Le di la vuelta para que apreciara la casa una vez más y puse mis brazos alrededor de los suyos, descansando mi barbilla en su cabeza —. Nos compré un hogar. Para ti y para mí, y para los melocotones, y algunas otras moras rojas o moras azules que pudieran venir con el tiempo. Este lugar tiene bastantes cuartos para ponerlos ahí.

—De cuántas moras hablamos aquí, porque estoy buscando una casa realmente grande y debe tener muchos cuartos para llenar.

—Eso, Señora Fabray, está por verse, pero puedo asegurarle que le daré mis mejores esfuerzos para llenar algunos. — _Oh sí, lo haría. _

—Ahh, ¿entonces qué estás haciendo ahí afuera? ¿No sería mejor que te pusieras manos a la obra? — Sonó muy presumida ahora y claro que me gustó cómo sonó aquello.

La levanté en brazos y empecé a caminar. Rápido. Si ella estaba lista para la Tierra de la Luna de Miel, entonces no sería una tipa lo suficientemente idiota como para estar retrasando asuntos. De nuevo, _no _una idiota.

Mis piernas se tragaron el resto del camino rápidamente, y luego los escalones de piedra de nuestra nueva casa de campo.

—Y la novia atraviesa el umbral — dije, empujando la pesada puerta de roble con el hombro.

—Se está volviendo más y más tradicional todo el tiempo, Señora Fabray. — Se rio suavemente hacia mí.

—Lo sé, como que me gusta.

—Oh espera, mi equipaje. Quiero que abras tu regalo también, Quinn. Bájame. El iluminado vestíbulo será perfecto para que lo veas.

Me entregó una caja negra atada con una cinta plateada que había estado sosteniendo cuidadosamente, mostrándose muy contenta, y adorable en su encaje de boda, usando el pendiente de corazón en su garganta. Tuve un pequeño destello de lo que tuvo que soportar con Paetz cuando se la llevó, porque recuerdo que ella lo usaba cuando la recuperé y revisé cada centímetro de su cuerpo por alguna señal de maltrato o abuso. Era la única cosa que ella había usado en el momento que nos metí a la ducha. Solo una joya de corazón en una cadena, adornando a mi hermosa chica Americana… Mentalmente me pateé a mí mismo y me sacudí de ello, enfadada de haber permitido los malos pensamientos otra vez. Acallé el recuerdo lo más lejos posible en los recovecos de mi mente. No había lugar para lo feo esta noche. Esta era _nuestra _noche. Solo lo bueno y maravilloso iba a ser permitido para nosotras en este momento especial.

Levanté la tapa de la delgada caja y saqué un papel negro tejido. Las fotografías reveladas debajo me quitaron el aliento. Rachel hermosamente desnuda en muchas poses artísticas, usando nada más que el velo de bodas.

—Para ti, Quinn. Para tus ojos solamente — susurró —. Te amo con todo mi corazón, toda mi mente, y con todo mi cuerpo. Todo te pertenece a ti ahora.

—Las fotos son hermosas — susurré mientras las estudiaba con detalle. Creo que finalmente la entendí mientras observaba las imágenes. Estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de entender su motivación al menos —. Son hermosas, nena, y yo… creo que ahora puedo ver por qué quieres tenerlas. — Rachel necesitaba hacer hermosas fotos con su cuerpo. Era su realidad. Yo necesitaba poseerla, y cuidar de ella para llenar un dominante requerimiento en mi conciencia. Mi realidad. Sabía que tampoco podía evitarlo. Solo sabía que no había otra forma para mí de _estar _con ella. Yo era quien era, y no podía cambiarme para encajar en ningún otro espacio en lo que respecta a Rachel.

—Quería que tuvieras estas fotos. Son solo para ti, Quinn. Solo tú verás alguna vez estas fotos de mí. Son mi regalo para ti.

—Apenas tengo palabras. — Observé las poses más lentamente, absorbiendo las imágenes y saboreando cada una de ellas —. Me gusta ésta, en donde estás mirando sobre el hombro y tu velo cae sobre tu espalda. — Estudié las fotografías un poco más —. Tus ojos están abiertos… y me están mirando.

—Lo están, pero mis ojos sólo han estado realmente abiertos desde que nos conocimos. Tú me diste todo. Tú me hiciste querer abrir realmente los ojos a lo que estaba a mi alrededor, por primera vez en mi vida de adulta. Tú me haces quererte. Tú me haces querer… vivir. _Tú _eres el mejor de mis regalos, Lucy Quinn Fabray. — Se estiró para tocar mi rostro y sostuvo su palma ahí, sus claros ojos marrones me mostraron tanto de lo que ella sentía. _Me ama. _

Cubrí su palma en mi mejilla con la mano.

—Al igual que tú... eres el mío.

Besé a mí esposa en el vestíbulo de nuestra nueva y vieja casa de piedra durante un largo tiempo. No estaba apurada, ni ella lo estaba. Sentí como si tuviéramos el lujo del para siempre.

Cuando estuvimos listas la cogí en brazos otra vez, amando su liviano peso contra mi cuerpo, y la tensión de mis músculos cargándola escaleras arriba. _Aferrándome a ella para poder aferrarme a mí. _El concepto simplemente tenía sentido para mí. No se lo podía explicar a nadie más, pero entonces, no lo necesitaba. Era algo que sólo yo necesitaba saber.

Rachel era _mi _mejor regalo. Ella fue la primera persona en realmente ver dentro de mí. Sólo sus ojos parecían ser capaces de hacerlo. Sólo los ojos de mi Rachel.


	3. Capitulo 2

**NARRA RACHEL**

Quinn me llevaba por las escaleras, sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome firmemente. El aroma especiado y la dureza de sus músculos llenaron mis sentidos con su belleza, doliéndome terriblemente de deseo. ¿Nervios de la noche de bodas? Puede que un poco, con algo de saludable cansancio emocional espolvoreado por encima. No habíamos estado juntas en más de dos semanas y echaba de menos la intimidad. Después de todo, hacer el amor con Quinn era parte de nuestra conexión con la tierra. Era lo suficientemente honesta para admitir que nuestra primera atracción explosiva había sido todo sobre sexo… y no había nada malo en ello.

Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro era diferente ahora, mientras me llevaba. Me pregunté qué estaba pasando en esa cabeza detrás de su hermoso rostro esculpido. La mujer tras la máscara. Mi mujer. Mi _esposa. _

Aunque no estaba preocupada, sabía que ella me diría exactamente qué era. Quinn normalmente no tenía problemas para decirme lo que pasaba por su mente. Parte de su encanto especial. Tuve que sonreír ante el pensamiento de algunas de las cosas locas que me había dicho desde que la había conocido.

— ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa sexy? — Preguntó, sin siquiera un atisbo de estar sin aliento a pesar de estar cargándome por toda una escalera de roble impresionantemente tallada. El interior de esta casa era precioso y no podía esperar para ver más de ella, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a ver mucho más allá de nuestra habitación en un futuro próximo.

—Estaba pensando en su marca especial de encanto, señora Fabray.

Ella arqueó una ceja y me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Mi encanto tiene algo que ver con usted y conmigo desnudas en nuestra noche de bodas, _Señora _Fabray? Porque estoy muriendo por usted aquí.

Me reí de su indirecta queja por la reciente falta de sexo. Moría por ella también, pero imaginé que esto había sido una buena prueba para nosotras. En cualquier caso, la anticipación del momento era mucho más intensa porque habíamos cogido el descanso de sexo antes de la boda. Planeaba compensárselo muy pronto.

—Por supuesto, _desnudas _y noches de boda van de la mano, estoy segura.

— ¿Algo más que hacer rechinar los engranajes, mi bella?

—Oh, nada más aparte de recordar cómo se veía mi hermosa _esposa _de pie al final del pasillo, a la espera de que caminara hacia ella — hice una pausa —, y cómo voy a recompensarla por ser tan paciente conmigo durante las dos últimas semanas.

Aspiró un rápido aliento y empezó a caminar deprisa.

Llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla y recorriendo su cara, sintiendo la suave piel de su barbilla, recordando cómo tantas veces suele acariciarme con ella. Me encantaba su barbilla abrasando mi piel cuando me besaba y arrastraba sus labios sobre mi cuerpo. Era, de nuevo, una de las muchas partes que componían a mi Quinn. La amaba como si la hubiera conocido desde el primer momento, y la quería justo de la misma forma como dijimos en nuestros votos.

Me había escuchado, al parecer.

Cuando llegamos a la parte superior de las escaleras, nos llevó a la izquierda, por un largo pasillo. Al final de este había una habitación. Nuestra suite de noche de bodas, supuse.

—Hemos llegado, mi señora. — Murmuró el resto —. Gracias maldito infierno.

Ahogué otra risa.

Quinn me puso cuidadosamente sobre mis pies de nuevo, pero mantuvo su cuerpo cerca, su mano acariciando arriba y abajo mi brazo. Siempre tocándome. Ella necesitaba hacerlo, y para mí, su contacto constante era algo que me ayudaba a prosperar. Estaba segura de que era una de las razones por las que habíamos conectado de forma tan explosiva desde el primer día. Ella hizo aquellas cosas que necesitaba para despertar la parte de mí que estaba demasiado rota. ¿Pero ahora? Ya no sentía que _rota _me definiera como mujer. Y solo podía agradecérselo a Quinn.

—Sí, ya veo. Esto es muy bonito aquí. — Le eché un vistazo a la habitación, parándome en lo que parecían ser al menos cincuenta velas blancas parpadeantes en recipientes de vidrio de todas las formas y tamaños, su cálido brillo se reflejaba sobre las paredes y los muebles, haciendo parecer todo un poco de otro mundo. O, como si hubiéramos retrocedido hacia un tiempo y lugar que existieron hace muchos años. Mientras me fijaba en los alrededores, sentí como que podía estar caminando en otro siglo, sobre todo usando mi vestido largo forma l—. Todavía no me creo que hayas comprado esta casa — dije, mirando hacia atrás —. Te amo tanto, Quinn.

No podía dejar de preguntarme acerca de la gente que había vivido aquí antes que nosotras, y lo que podrían haber hecho en esta preciosa habitación, en tiempos pasados ¿Había habido otras noches de bodas como la que Quinn y yo estábamos a punto de tener?

Ocupé todo el largo de la cama, situada justo en el centro, intimidando a cualquier otro mueble en la habitación. Una enorme, tallada y con dosel, con sábanas blancas y cortinas de gasa desplazándose muy suavemente en la brisa de verano que flotando desde la ventana abierta. El roble brillaba con la fina artesanía de los artesanos de una época perdida.

—Créetelo… y te _amo _mucho.

La profunda voz de Quinn detrás de mí rompió la silenciosa tranquilidad.

Me quedé quieta y esperé.

Mi velo fue levantado de mi cuello, y luego la cortina de mi cabello fue barrida a un lado. Entonces sentí sus suaves labios tocando mi nuca con firmeza, como si quisiera marcarme. Sentí su cálida lengua rodando sobre el terreno en una espiral, dejándome sin aliento y temblando de deseo en un segundo. Quinn apenas me había tocado y ya me encontraba reducida a una criatura desenfrenada, desesperada por su toque. Pero ella conocía bien eso sobre mí.

—Sin embargo, no tenías que comprarla — susurré —. Solo tú, Quinn. Tú eres todo lo que realmente quiero o necesito.

Se quedó quieta y luego habló en voz baja:

—Y esa… es la razón por la que tú eres la única chica para mí. — Dio suaves besos en el lateral de mi cuello —. No te preocupas por los demás atavíos. Solo me ves a mí, supe eso de ti desde el principio.

Me dio la vuelta y sostuvo mi rostro en sus lindas manos, los pulgares recorriendo hacia atrás y adelante, sus ojos verdes abrasándome con intensidad.

—Te necesito como necesito al aire para respirar. Te has convertido en mi aire, Rachel.

Y entonces su boca envolvió la mía, sumergiendo su lengua en profundos remolinos mientras ella afirmaba su demanda. Sentí la parte baja de mi cuerpo inundarse con un calor instantáneo, deseo y anhelo brillando ante la furiosa vida. Quinn me demostró lo mucho que en realidad me necesitaba.

Mis manos se sumergieron en su cabello y apreté los mechones, llevando la pasión a otro nivel. Me oí gemir mientras ella me devoraba con besos aún más profundos, que me tenían literalmente temblando de deseo. Sabía que tenía que ralentizar las cosas antes de que fuera imposible detenernos.

Mis manos dejaron su cabello y encontraron el camino hacia su pecho, donde apenas me las pude arreglar, con esfuerzo hercúleo, para empujarla hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para romper nuestro beso. No era fácil, ya sea física o emocionalmente. No quería nada más que estar envuelta en ella durante toda la noche, pero también tenía un plan, y tenía la intención de llevarlo a cabo.

Las dos nos quedamos allí jadeando, nuestros rostros tan cerca, pero aún sin tocarse; ella en su traje con el chaleco de brocado morado, yo en mi vestido de novia de encaje inspirado en _vintage_, la tensión sexual crepitando en el aire, entre nosotras, como una tormenta eléctrica que estaba a punto de estallar.

Le dije a Quinn lo que quería.

—Te-tengo que prepararme para ti... ¿Por favor? — Logré decir en un suspiro tembloroso, esperando que ella entendiera que era algo importante para mí.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, haciendo subir la manzana de Adán en su garganta.

—De acuerdo. — Dijo sin alterarse, como si fuera un esfuerzo calculado para ella responder a mi petición, sin mostrarme lo que realmente pensaba de ello. Tuve la sensación de que no le gustaba que le pidieran que esperara un poco más, pero estaba aceptando porque era yo, porque ella era así de dulce conmigo —. Entonces haré lo mismo, Señora Fabray.

—Gracias, Quinn. Haré que valga la pena. — Me puse de puntillas y besé el lado de su cuello.

—Oh, no tengo ninguna duda de eso. — Mis labios sintieron la vibración de su gruñido cuando habló sus pensamientos —. Todo lo que tú haces vale la pena, nena.

La liberé y miré de nuevo hacia donde la luz del cuarto de baño de la suite me mostraba el camino.

— ¿Adónde vas a ir para prepararte? — Me sentí un poco más que culpable por echarla a patadas fuera del dormitorio, aunque sea solo por un corto tiempo. — El dormitorio adjunto también es muy agradable. — Hizo un gesto hacia una puerta en la pared, a la izquierda de la cama —. Estas viejas casas señoriales siempre tenían habitaciones conectadas para el señor y la señora, en nuestro caso señora y señora claro está, así podían encontrarse para realmente privadas e importantes cosas que pasaban en la noche. — Pasó un dedo por el escote de mi corpiño, moviéndolo especialmente despacio sobre la oleada de mis pechos sujetos contra el encaje de mi vestido.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cosas privadas e _importantes, _dices?

—Sin lugar a dudas, nena. Follar... es... muy... muy... muy... importante. — Me dio besos suaves y seductores entre cada una de las palabras.

— ¿En qué habitación estamos ahora mismo? ¿En la del señor o la señora? —Pregunté sin aliento, sintiendo como si todo el aire de repente hubiera sido succionado fuera de la habitación.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. No importa, tampoco. Yo follo y duermo en donde sea que esté mi _señora_. Y siempre lo haré. Elige una habitación, Señora Fabray.

Tomó mi mano y la besó en la parte posterior, con su manera tan galante, sus ojos deslizándose hacia arriba seductoramente para capturar otra parte de mi corazón. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella ya tenía la porción entera… y siempre la tendría.

Suspiré de deseo y me obligué a dar un paso hacia atrás, creando una cierta distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi brazo se estiró mientras me deslizaba hacia atrás, mi mano todavía entrelazadas en la suya, mucho más grande.

—Bien... ¿qué tal suena en esta habitación en quince minutos? — Di un paso hacia atrás de nuevo, acercándome a la puerta del baño, mis ojos nunca dejando los suyos verdes mientras rastreaban mis movimientos.

Esos mismos preciosos ojos verdes que también brillaban con todo el silencioso calor de una mujer que estaría embelesándome muy pronto. Permitió que mi mano fuera liberara de su control; el calor de su piel notablemente ausente al segundo en que el contacto se perdió.

Me dio la mirada seria de Quinn, la que había visto tantas veces y con la que ya estaba bien familiarizada a estas alturas… la cruda con destreza femenina y dominación sexual irresistible que me hacía arder.

—Como que quince minutos es demasiado jodido tiempo, mi bella.

Tuve que suprimir el leve gemido que se escapó de mi garganta ante el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre mí. Sólo era una mujer mortal, después de todo. Quinn era la única que parecía y actuaba como una diosa Griega para mí.

Me abrasó con otra mirada que emanaba la promesa del ardiente sexo que estaba por venir, antes de alejarse, atravesar la puerta, y cerrarla con un suave clic.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, la habitación se quedó instantáneamente tranquila y me sentí más que un poco desprovista sin ella. Simplemente me quedé allí y absorbí la realidad de dónde estaba en ese momento. _Estoy preparándome para hacer el amor con mi esposa. _La idea me sacó de mi estupor y me puso en acción bastante rápido.

Corrí hacia el baño y me puse a trabajar en sacarme el vestido, lo que gracias a Dios no fue difícil en absoluto, con la cremallera de fácil acceso en el lateral. Lo colgué cuidadosamente en la percha del tocador que habían dispuesto, para lo que asumí, especialmente ese fin. Tendría que recordar hacer algo bueno por Brittany. Ella había pensado en todo.

Puse el velo a un lado mientras me cepillaba los dientes y bebía un vaso de agua. Me quité la lencería, a excepción de las medias y un cinturón en seda color lavanda pálido, y miré mi perfil lateral en el espejo. Tenía un bulto. No uno grande todavía, pero sin duda estaba ahí. Le di una caricia a nuestro dulce y pequeño melocotón y alcancé mi velo de nuevo. Me lo volví a poner y fui al dormitorio. Me subí a la elevada cama y me dejé caer en la suavidad aterciopelada de la manta sobre mis rodillas. Tuve cuidado en arreglarme a mí misma, con la espalda hacia la misma puerta que Quinn había usado cuando dejó la habitación. Ella pasaría por ella cuando volviera, quería que tuviera una primera visión de mí, tal y como lo había planeado en mi cabeza. Estaba lista, a pesar de que mi corazón estaba acelerado.

Cerré los ojos.

Y esperé a que Quinn viniera a mí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose me dijo cuando ella estuvo de vuelta en la habitación.

Sentí su mirada fija y la idea me dio un escalofrío al saber que estaba viéndome. Volví la cabeza y la encontré con mis ojos.

—Solo quiero mirarte por un momento — dijo, permaneciendo quieta, a pocos metros de distancia. Podía decir que estaba afectada, debido a sus encapuchados ojos y la presión de su mandíbula, y ese conocimiento me envalentonó.

—Sólo si puedo hacer lo mismo.

Mi Quinn se había preparado para mí también. El hermoso esmoquin con el chaleco de brocado púrpura se había ido, probablemente de la misma forma que mi vestido de novia. En su lugar había solo una prenda de vestir. Sedosos pantalones de pijama negros colgaban en su cintura. El contraste de la tela negra contra su piel resaltaba sus muy buen formados pechos dorados y abdomen esculpido a la perfección. Y quedé atrapada en ella. Los cortes musculares que terminaban en una espectacular V debajo de su cintura me hicieron agua la boca, obligándome a tragar. Una de las partes más bonitas de mi mujer. Necesitaba a mi boca allí.

Así de magníficamente hecho en cuerpo, tan lleno de poder y fuerza... casi dolía mirarla a veces.

Bajé mis ojos a un lado.

—Date vuelta.

El profundo dominio de su voz me calentó al instante, dejándome completamente esclavizada bajo su dominio implacable cuando se trataba de esta parte de nosotras. El control de Quinn en nuestro sexo. Su control sobre mí.

Me puso más caliente que el infierno.

Se acercó más, su cuerpo irradiaba poder y deseo, mientras esperaba a que cumpliera su mandato.

Hice girar mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo frente a ella totalmente, mi cuerpo completamente desnudo a excepción de mis medias y mi velo de novia. Puse mis manos planas sobre la cama y enderecé los brazos, en efecto, empujando mis pechos hacia arriba y afuera. Ellos se estremecieron bajo su intensa lectura, mis ahora ultrasensibles pezones se endurecieron de excitación casi hasta un punto doloroso. Mi gesto de ofrecerme a mi mujer como una novia en nuestra noche de bodas me había excitado a un increíble nivel de anticipación.

—Sólo para ti — dije en voz baja, elevando mis ojos a los suyos.

Vi los músculos de su cuello tensarse a medida que avanzaba.

—Nena... te ves tan hermosa y sexy en estos momentos. No te muevas. Quédate cómo estás y déjame tocarte.

Sabía cómo se juagaba este juego. En el que yo era felizmente recompensada por seguir instrucciones.

El borde del colchón se sumergió cuando ella se unió a mí en la enorme cama, de rodillas delante de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir el radiante calor que su cuerpo estaba emanando.

Permanecí inmóvil, pero me tensé en anticipación de lo que haría primero.

Ella se detuvo ahí, ante mí por un momento, solo estudiándome, reclamando mi cuerpo con sus ojos. A Quinn le gustaba un toque de voyeurismo en nuestros encuentros. Un poco traviesa a veces, y mucho de dominante, pero le daba la bienvenida a esa parte de ella.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron eones, dejó caer su cabeza hacia mi esternón y aspiró profundamente contra mi piel. Entonces sentí su lengua dibujar en toda la curva de un pecho hasta que llegó al capullo apretado de mi pezón. Lo tomó todo en su boca y lo tiró dentro de ella. Jadeé por un poco de aire y me obligué a mí misma a permanecer inmóvil durante su ataque.

—Solo siente, nena. Déjame chupar tus hermosas y perfectas tetas por un rato. He estado hambrienta de ellas.

Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a saciarse mientras me trabajaba con necesidad.

Arremolinó su lengua en círculos incesantes sobre la tierna carne, hasta que se sintió con ganas de darme una gratificante sensación de sacudida al apretar mi pezón entre sus dientes para una mordida suave.

Me estremecí contra su boca, doliendo desesperadamente por más, pero a sabiendas de que tendría que esperar hasta que ella me lo diera. Esas eran las normas. Y yo siempre era una buena chica.

A pesar de eso, gemí:

—Quinn...

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, trabajando afanosamente un pezón con la boca, y al otro con la mano y dos dedos para ofrecer el delicioso pellizcar que me volvía casi incoherente. Cómo es que Quinn sabía cuán sensibles eran mis pechos, no lo sabía, pero ella lo había averiguado desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, y había utilizado ese conocimiento como su ventaja conmigo cada vez que podía. _Por favor y gracias, Señora Fabray. _

Gemí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando mis pechos con más fuerza contra ella.

— ¿Quieres algo más que mi boca sobre tus jodidamente hermosas tetas?

—Sí.

—Así lo pensé. — Se rio sombríamente —. Mi bella. He estado muriendo por ti durante semanas — ronroneó, mientras arrastraba su boca a mi cuello y mordisqueaba — y tengo que advertirte, que probablemente voy a ser una bestia la primera vez que folle a mi hermosa esposa con sus perfectas tetas.

—Sí, Quinn...

— ¿Te gustaría eso? — Preguntó en tono de broma, mientras su mano dejaba mi otro pecho y se deslizaba por mi caja torácica, por encima de mi vientre, hasta justo entre mis piernas.

Flexioné las caderas hacia delante para encontrar su mano, muriendo por alguna gloriosa presión que aliviara el dolor que florecía en mi núcleo.

—Sí, me gustaría. Amo cuando eres una bestia — dije con voz áspera.

Ella se rio malvadamente, su dedo hundiéndose en medio de los labios de mi sexo para deslizarse sobre mi clítoris, haciendo que me sacudiera bruscamente.

—Oh, Dios... He echado de menos tocarte — advirtió con una ceja levantada, regañándome suavemente por revolverme cuando se suponía que debía estar controlando mis movimientos.

—Te necesito, Quinn — protesté como forma de disculpa, jadeante contra el vórtice ascendente que agitaba la vida dentro de mí, luchando por mantenerme quieta como ella había demandado, a pesar de que estaba trabajando mi clítoris, volviéndolo un paquete de placer a punto de explotar.

—Oh, te necesito también... demasiado, y ahora mismo, quiero ver a mi esposa venirse por primera vez. Tantas muchas primeras veces…

Me miró fijamente y trabajó magia con sus dedos mientras yo me deslizaba por el borde, tensándome y arqueándome en envolventes oleadas de placer apoderándose de mí de adentro hacia afuera.

—Ahhh... Quinnnnnnnn. — Me estremecí mientras las respuestas de mi cuerpo se hacían cargo y fui incapaz de hacer otra cosa que aceptar.

Quinn tragó mi boca en un beso envolvente mientras llegaba al clímax, casi doloroso por la presión, pero aún, profundamente sensual y romántico como sólo ella podía expresarse conmigo. Era la sensación más gloriosa ser sostenida de esa forma mientras me venía.

A medida que la ola de orgasmo rodó sobre mí y las réplicas seguían precipitándose, ella empezó a hablar.

—Te amo tanto, y voy a darte _todo _lo que tengo esta noche, nena. _Cada _parte de ti será reclamada y tocada por mí esta noche. Cada parte. Tomada. Donde sea que tu cuerpo pueda tenerme, yo quiero estar allí... llenándote. — Me miró a los ojos entonces, los suyos penetrándome intensamente, pidiendo mi permiso, asegurándose de que estaba totalmente cómoda con lo que estaba pidiendo de mí esta noche. _Lo estaba. Completamente. _

Momentos como este me hacían amarla tanto, que era realmente muy difícil para mí procesar todo. A pesar de que Quinn era una exigente amante, siempre me ponía primero, con cuidado y respeto. Y amor. La dominación en la cama era simplemente una preferencia sexual, sin nada que ver con ella y conmigo como individuos. Quinn no era machista en la forma en que se conducía en nuestra vida juntas. Era solo que le gustaba tener el control.

Toda controladora y toda mío.

Mi falta de una respuesta debe haberla estimulado porque dijo más para mí.

—Porque si no lo hago, Rachel, no estoy segura de que pueda funcionar otro día y no ser una loca. — Me mordisqueó el hombro y el cuello —. Te amo tanto que me quema. Déjame mostrarte cuánto. — Recorrió sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, mis pechos, mi vientre, sobre mis ligas y medias —. Tan hermosa... esperando aquí por mí como una diosa...

Le respondí en un suspiro tembloroso:

—Yo... yo q-quiero que me muestres. T-Tómame como desees.

Ella gimió su respuesta a la mía, el roce suave de su barbilla en mi cuello otra vez, saboreando y chupando en esa área con sus labios, haciéndome temblar de deseo.

— ¿Sabes por qué tengo que hacerlo?

—Sí… lo sé…

—Entonces dime. Di las palabras que quiero escuchar salir de tus lindos labios.

—Porque soy tuya, Quinn.

Mi declaración le llevó a actuar de inmediato. Fui presionada de nuevo en la cama suave con ella cerniéndose sobre mí, sus ojos verdes buscando los míos, encapuchados por el oscuro deseo del poder sexual. Y eso fue todo para mí. Pude ver el amor en sus ojos, también. Una vez más, todo para mí.

—Sí, lo eres — respondió con aire de suficiencia, sentándose sobre sus rodillas —. Pero tengo que asegurarme de que estés lista para mí primero, nena. Ábrete y déjame ver ese espectacular coño que amo tanto. Lo he echado de menos.

Mi voyeur estaba de vuelta.

Alcancé mi espalda y tiré de los panales de mi velo fuera de mi cabello y lo levanté a un lado, antes de lanzarlo fuera de la cama, hacia el suelo, donde aterrizó con un chasquido suave.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron mientras me miraba, la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama de seda cubriendo su erecta polla. _Necesito esa polla_.

Poco a poco, deslicé mis piernas abiertas, primero una y luego la otra, manteniendo los pies planos sobre la colcha con las rodillas flexionadas. El impulso de retorcerme bajo su descarada inspección tuvo que ser suprimido con esfuerzo, pero lo logré, comprendiendo su fantasía de tenerme expuesta ante ella, lista para ser tomada, por su voluntad y deseo. La idea de ello sólo sirvió para hacerme, aún más, una criatura traviesa.

—Tan hermosa. Tan perfecta. Tan... mía — dijo ella, acercando su rostro más cerca de mi sexo.

El hambre intensa, la anticipación que había surgido en mí hasta ese punto, ahora me tenía ardiendo de deseo y lujuria. Si ella no me ayudaba pronto, podría estar muerta dentro de una hora a partir de ahora.

—Oh, mierda, sí — gruñó en un descenso rápido, hundiendo su lengua dentro de mí bruscamente.

Grité su nombre, incapaz de reprimir mi volumen, terriblemente agradecida que estuviéramos solas en esta casa esta noche, porque no pude contener lo que dije, o hice, después de que Quinn puso su boca sobre mí.

Devoró mi sexo, usando su lengua para penetrar, y sus dedos para llevarme a la cima de otro orgasmo explosivo que, sin duda, me haría gritar más que simplemente su nombre en un minuto.

Hasta el punto de que temía por mi capacidad para soportar más, Quinn me consumía, llevándome a la cima del clímax una y otra vez, solo para retroceder y hacerme esperar. Pero ella sabía lo que quería, tan bien como era hábil con lo que estaba haciéndome.

La sentí mover su cuerpo, y luego el roce de la seda mientras se despojaba del pantalón del pijama. La observé colocar su enorme polla en mi entrada y deslizarse dentro lo suficiente para lubricar la punta.

Quinn se detuvo, su hermosa y apretada polla justo en el borde de mi puerta, latiendo contra mí. Yo estaba delirando por ella. Por ella. El pagano dios del sexo vino para emparejarse conmigo y me llevó al cielo. La visión de ella, tan eróticamente potente, casi me hizo llegar al orgasmo en ese mismo momento y allí mismo.

—Todavía no, mi bella. Tienes que esperar — advirtió.

—No puedo esperar más. — Empujé mis caderas para tomarla dentro de mí.

Arrastró sus manos hacia arriba y se agarró a los lados de mi cabeza, empuñando mi cabello, reuniéndonos cara a cara, ojos con ojos, como era su requisito.

—Quieres mi polla. — No era una pregunta. Solo una simple verdad.

—La quiero — rogué.

—Entonces, mi bella la tendrá — gruñó ella, mientras se enterraba hasta las bolas y me llenaba. Justo como había prometido.

Las dos gritamos por la intensidad de nuestra unión, mirando la una a la otra por un segundo mientras ella yacía encerrada dentro de mí, pulsando de calor. Nuestros corazones se fundieron juntos en ese momento. Estaba tan segura de ello como de mi próximo aliento.

Llenó mi boca con su lengua mientras empezaba a empujar, las dos partes de ella moviéndose en tándem para tomarme. A medida que nuestros cuerpos conectaron en un frenesí de sexo, calor y la lujuria carnal, me dijo todas las cosas que amaba oír de mi mujer.

Quinn me abrazó a ella, sus manos ahuecando mi rostro, y susurrando palabras contra mis labios mientras me tomaba. Sobre lo mucho que me amaba, lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que le complacía que me entregara a ella, cómo pensaba follarme así todos los días, cuán bien se sentía mi "coño" se apretando alrededor de su polla...

Todas las bellas y sucias cosas que me había dicho antes, y sin duda, me diría de nuevo.

Quinn también mantuvo la promesa que me había hecho antes, al igual que yo sabía que lo haría.

Mi mujer _fue _una bestia viril cuando folló a su esposa por primera vez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno aqui ya esta la ultima parte de esta historia, lamento aver tardado pero ayer llegue super cansada del viaje no pude dormir muy bien en el autobus pase 23 horas en el y lo unico que queria era descarsar mi pobre espalda... pero aqui esta ya la historia... nos vemos mañana :)<strong>_

_**lamento no aver contestado sus reviews pero esque no tenia mucho tiempo a penas si era para poder subir los Caps.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**NARRA QUINN**

Me desperté bruscamente, respirando en ahogantes bocanadas de aire. _Rachel. _Odiaba que el primer pensamiento en mi mente fuera lo que podría haber hecho en mi sueño, y cuál sería su reacción a ello esta vez. ¿Grité furiosas cosas que la asustaron? ¿Me agité alrededor de la cama, perturbando su sueño? ¿Traté de follarla como una loca, en una manera de venirme abajo?

Mis temores eran muy reales. Sabía que eran reales, porque había hecho todas esas cosas antes frente a ella.

Me atreví a mirarla por encima del hombro, yaciendo junto a mí, tratando de frenar mi corazón acelerado. Allí estaba ella, de su lado en toda su desnuda gloria, el cabello derramándosele salvajemente sobre las almohadas, y oliendo al perfume floral que utilizaba, combinado con la esencia inconfundible del sexo y el semen. Su barbilla inclinada hacia mí como si me estuviera respirando. Pacíficamente dormida.

Gracias al puto infierno.

Desastre evitado. Otra vez. No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, pero el brusco despertar ocurría de vez en cuando, y malditamente lo odiaba, casi tanto como a los sueños que a veces recordaba.

Me moví sobre mi costado, mirando hacia Rachel y deleitándome con la magnífica vista que hacía para mí. Me encantaba verla dormir después de que nos hubiéramos follado mutuamente sin sentido. Y sin ninguna duda había disfrutado cada indiscutible y orgásmico segundo de la follada que habíamos consumado en nuestra noche de bodas. El impulso de levantarme y salir a fumar hacía cosquillas en mi cerebro, pero me dije a mi misma que era sólo mi cerebro deseando la nicotina, mi adicción de elección. Mi cuerpo seguro que no lo necesitaba, y tampoco lo hacía mi esposa e hijo.

Mi esposa era hermosa cuando dormía. Era hermosa todo el tiempo, a pesar de que ella no hacía alarde de su belleza como las demás mujeres que había conocido. Rachel era diferente de todas ellas. Un tipo de belleza tenue. No llamativa como para atraer la atención a sí misma, sino naturalmente hermosa, provocando interés sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. Lo supe en el instante en que la vi en la Galería Andersen aquella noche en el evento, donde compré su retrato. Mi mente sabía que era especial antes de que mi cuerpo lo hiciera. Ahora, me aferraba a la primera visión de ella en mi cabeza. Fue un momento decisivo en mi vida. El lugar adonde regresaba cuando necesitaba nivelar las torturas demoníacas que vivían en mi subconsciente. Solo recordaría la noche en que nuestros ojos se reunieron a través de la sala. Era un lugar muy seguro en mi mente cuando lo necesitaba.

Sólo verla ahora mismo era suficiente para hacerme quererla otra vez, pero el _saber _que ahora me pertenecía por completo, tanto emocional como legalmente, realmente lo hacía para mí.

Sabía que algunos dirían que estaba completamente dominada por casarme tan rápido y haberla dejado embarazada, pero no me importaba lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Si el término se adecuaba a mí, pues bien, eso era exactamente lo que tenía que ser, porque sin duda, mi vida antes de Rachel no había estado funcionando para mí. Al menos con ella a mi lado, sentía como si tuviera alguna pequeña posibilidad de ser normal.

La segunda vez que me desperté, supe que era de mañana, y también que alguien más estaba despierta. Lo sabía porque ella estaba acariciando mi polla con la mano y chasqueando su caliente lengua sobre mis pezones.

—Buenos días. — Suspiré de satisfacción.

Ella levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

—Buenos días, esposa.

—Me encanta el sonido de eso, nena. Y me encanta la forma en que me estás despertando en nuestra primera mañana como mujer y mujer. — Empujé mis caderas hacia su mano para crear más fricción.

—Sin embargo, apenas estoy empezando contigo. Tú tuviste anoche para estar al mando. Ahora es mi turno — dijo.

—Bueno, soy una maldita bastarda con suerte entonces. — La arrastré encima de mí totalmente, para así tener su boca y besarla profundamente. Después de un momento, me aparté y sostuve su rostro, en busca de cualquier signo de problemas.

— ¿Todo bien, mi bella? — Solo quería asegurarme de que no había ido por la borda con ella la noche anterior. Me preocupaba follarla demasiado rudo, sobre todo ahora que estaba embarazada. Sabía que tendríamos que bajar el ritmo conforme se acercara el final del embarazo, pero el Dr. B me había asegurado, que al menos por ahora, todo estaba sobre la mesa.

—Sí. Todo perfecto, creo. — Me sonrió, sus ojos brillando en un hermoso color dorado.

—Ayer por la noche... fue tan increíble. — Le di un beso de nuevo —. Tú estuviste totalmente increíble.

Ella tenía un poco de ese tímido rubor que tomaba lugar cuando pensaba en las cosas realmente sucias que hacíamos en la cama. Aquello me hacía estar mucho más caliente para ella. Rachel me permitía tenerla como deseaba y confiaba en mí para tratarla bien. Su confianza hacía caer de rodillas, y nunca lo daría por sentado.

—También lo estuviste. — Ella acarició mi longitud con un agarre firme, tirando de él en un pequeño giro en el glande del pene, lo que me puso dolorosamente dura.

—...se siente tan jodidamente bien — hice rechinar los dientes.

—Lo sé — dijo con picardía, y luego gateó hacia abajo para tomarme en su boca.

—Ahh... ¡joder sí! Sí, así es... — Perdí la capacidad de formar palabras, por lo que sólo me calle y tomé lo que ella me daba tan generosamente.

Rachel sabía cómo chupar mi polla a la perfección. Ella tenía todos los movimientos. Desde los largos tirones que me llevaban hasta la parte trasera de su garganta, dejando lamidas alrededor de la vena que lo alimentaba, hasta el apretón a mis bolas justo en el momento en que tenía que sentir la presión.

La dejé hacer su magia, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y le permití tomar el control de mi placer.

Por poco tiempo.

Hasta que me viera obligada a hacer el cambio y tomar el control de las cosas.

Ella me estaba trabajando hábilmente, su húmeda y cálida boca chupándome profundamente en su garganta mientras sentía a mi polla hincharse y mis bolas apretarse. Decidí que quería estar enterrada dentro de su dulce coño cuando me viniera esta mañana.

La tiré fuera y arriba de mi cuerpo para que me montara a horcajadas. La levanté rápidamente y encontré mi objetivo. Ella entendió lo que quería sin preguntar y guio mi polla a casa, soportando el tragarme toda completa hasta la raíz.

_Hermosa. Jodida. Perfección. _

Gritó por mi invasión, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo caer su cabello detrás de ella, arqueando la espalda de manera que podía conseguir una muy buena vista de mi polla perforando su coño una y otra vez, mientras follábamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

Ella sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba y cómo me gustaba. Mi perfecta diosa sexual.

Mientras cabalgaba mi polla, hacía sonidos tan cargados con sexo que sólo servían para presionarme más. Agarrando sus caderas, la trabajé perversamente rápido hasta que los pequeños gritos que ella hacía cambiaron su tono, allanando en la desesperación, lo cual me dijo que estaba muy cerca de venirse.

—Mírame, nena. Dame esos hermosos ojos tuyos cuando te vengas alrededor de mi polla. Déjame sentir tu crema por todo mi cuerpo. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando suceda.

Lo que pasó entre nosotras después de eso fue el tipo de cosas que crea los recuerdos que nunca olvidarás. Sabía que nunca olvidaría cómo lucía Rachel para mí en este momento de completa posesión… con el rostro encendido de placer, sus pezones brotando apretados, temblando encima de sus costillas, su cabello reposando sobre sus hombros y fluyendo hacia abajo, los ojos ardiendo con una mirada de satisfacción. Absolutamente impresionante.

Ella llevó la cabeza hacia adelante y me miró. Sus humeantes ojos marrones se ensancharon y se aferraron a los míos. Sentí los espasmos comenzar dentro de ella, agarrándose reflexivamente a mi alrededor mientras se venía. Sentí mi polla endurecerse e hincharse, preparándose para lanzarme hacia el olvido, en un viaje de placer, reaccioné con apenas un pensamiento de lo que haría con ella cuando la explosión golpeó. Mi polla en su coño, mi boca en su piel, mis manos en su cabello… Quinn dentro de Rachel. No _había _nada más existiendo en ese momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando pude hacer coherentemente un balance del momento presente, ella estaba reposando encima de mí, todavía sosteniéndome dentro de su cuerpo, respirando profundamente. Mi boca estaba pegada a un punto en su cuello, succionando suavemente y acariciando con mi lengua.

Me aparté y me concentré. En la marca en su elegante cuello que acababa de hacer. Parecía como si la hubiera mordido, lo que había hecho antes, y probablemente haría de nuevo. No podía evitar algunas de las cosas que le hacía cuando me perdía en ella. Afortunadamente, nunca parecía estar molesta en absoluto por las marcas que hacía en su piel. Siempre me sentía culpable por perder el control con ella, sin embargo, pero me di cuenta de que la capacidad para que esto ocurriera era exclusiva y específicamente con ella. Rachel era mi única experiencia en perder el control de esa manera durante el sexo. Ella era la única que me había llevado a tal nivel de exponer mi alma. Era la única persona en que confiaba lo suficiente para incluso atreverme a dar un paso hacia ese lugar.

—Te he dado una enorme mordedura de amor esta vez, nena. Siento mucho marcar...

—No me importa, ya lo sabes — me interrumpió, levantando la cabeza hacia mí.

—Es posible que te importe esta vez — me adelanté —, porque tenemos que ir a la casa grande y saludar a todos los huéspedes que pasaron la noche en la casa de Brittany y Santana. — Pasé mi pulgar sobre el chupetón que florecía entre la base de su cuello y la oreja, preguntándome lo que realmente diría cuando obtuviera un buen vistazo de él —. Soy una bestia, ¿qué puedo decir?

—Eres _mi _preciosa bestia y estoy segura de que, lo que sea que hayas marcado en mí, está muy bien. Solo lo cubriré con mi pelo. — Ella puso su cabeza hacia abajo y se acurrucó contra mí con un sexy bostezo.

—Alguien tiene sueño.

—Bueno, sí, eso sucede cuando no pasas mucho tiempo durmiendo en realidad la noche anterior — respondió sin pausa, llevando una mano a mis costillas como si fuera a ir por cosquillas.

Tomé su mano en una de las mías y neutralicé su potencial ataque, agarrando un encantador pedazo de su precioso culo con mi otra mano y apreté. La sensación de sus suaves curvas en mis manos hacía que cada cosa se sintiera bien en el mundo.

—Pero probablemente deberíamos ponernos en marcha, nena — le recordé amablemente, molesta porque no pudiéramos simplemente quedarnos aquí en la cama y dormir durante unas cuantas horas más.

—Espera un minuto, ¿te estoy oyendo bien? ¿De quién fue la idea de la extravagante boda de fin de semana con un desayuno en la mañana siguiente, de todos modos? Porque estoy segura como el infierno que no fue mía.

Ella tenía un punto. Nuestra boda había sido mucho más que un _evento _que cualquiera de nosotras hubiera preferido, pero cuando los planes se pusieron en movimiento, las razones detrás de cada cosa eran muy válidas. A medida que las ideas se establecían, quería toda la exposición para ella como fuera posible; cuanto más alto perfil la boda de una celebridad de sociedad conllevara, habría mayor aislamiento para proteger a Rachel de su acosador. En ese momento ninguna de nosotras sabía que él era un loco hijo de puta llamado Matthew Paetz. Había temido en niveles mucho más altos que estuviéramos involucradas... y que estuvieran al final de su limpieza. De eso estaba segura. Paetz había sido eliminado por el Servicio Secreto de los . Amenaza eliminada y extinguida... por expertos profesionales que podrían hacer que una persona solo desapareciera si querían.

En el momento en que Paetz estuvo fuera de la foto, nuestros planes de boda ya estaban en un profundo movimiento, y los comunicados de prensa habían salido en las columnas de chismes. Demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás, o cambiar las listas de invitados, así que sólo habíamos seguido, justo como se había previsto inicialmente. Gran boda, numerosas fiestas, los huéspedes de fin de semana, una ruidosa despedida para nuestra lujosa luna de miel italiana. Todo cuidadosamente construido para dar a conocer el estado de Rachel como la esposa de un guardia de élite, conectada a los niveles más profundos con el gobierno británico.

Y al parecer, la tendencia de invitar a miembros selectos a pasar la noche para desearle a la feliz pareja a la mañana siguiente, era lo "de moda" en este momento. Contuve las ganas de burlarme de la idea. No podía esperar por irme con ella. Sólo nosotras. Solas en nuestro pequeño mundo, en el que cada cosa era segura y tranquila y podríamos tomar un respiro.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Fue mía, mi bella. Cúlpame a mí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y abrió un ojo.

—¿Culparte por el hecho de que tengo sueño debido a una muy ocupada noche de bodas, o por la gran boda de locos que ninguna de las dos queríamos?

Me reí de su lógica.

—Por las dos cosas. Culpable de todos los cargos, Señora Fabray.

—Bueno, así que tú castigo es tener la ducha preparada y llevarme allí, porque no creo ser capaz de caminar en este momento. Sabes lo que tus orgasmos me hacen.

Lo sabía muy bien. Por lo general se quedaba dormida por unos minutos.

—Tampoco sé si pueda después de ese épico polvo, pero voy a dar lo mejor de mí. — La hice rodar cuidadosamente fuera de mí y me arrastré hasta sentarme en un lado de la cama —. Más que un poco motivada aquí, nena. Mi plan es llevarte adonde pueda tenerte toda para mí. — Cogí mi móvil de la mesa de noche y miré la hora —. Y para que eso suceda, tengo exactamente cinco horas para subirte en un avión conmigo, con destino a la costa italiana. Si tengo que tomar el desayuno con un montón de gente con el fin de largarnos de aquí, entonces que así sea, pero necesitas saber esto... si pudiera manejarlo, ya nos habríamos escabullido lejos he ido para ahora.

La única respuesta de Rachel para mí fue observarme desde la cama mientras me alejaba para ir a preparar el agua para nuestra ducha, y no se había movido en absoluto para el momento en el que regresé; tendida allí, enredada en las sábanas, luciendo suave y enrojecida por estremecerse en mis brazos sólo unos momentos antes. Tan hermosa para mí, no tenía nada más con que compararla. Rachel _era _la definición de belleza cuando lucía así, después de que la había tenido.

Sus ojos se arrastraron por mi cuerpo, viendo y evaluando, como solía hacer cuando estaba desnuda. A mi chica le gustaba mirar un poco lascivamente cuando la oportunidad se presentaba. Y si no hubiéramos follado un poco de nuestras vidas, mi maldita polla habría estado de pie en posición firme y suplicando en estos momento, con la forma en que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí. Rachel podía expresar mucho sin decir una sola palabra. Cómo demonios se las arreglaba para estar tan fuera de los diagramas de malditamente sexy con sólo mirarme, nunca lo sabría. Yo era solo la bastarda con suerte que cosechaba los beneficios, supuse.

Nos miramos la una a la otra, ninguna dispuesta a apartar la vista, cuando ella dio una de sus características casi-sonrisas. El tipo de sonrisa que muestra sólo un toque de alegría, pero con Rachel, me dice que estaba felizmente complacida con cielos soleados en nuestro futuro inmediato.

—Eres absolutamente adorable en este momento, Señora Fabray.

Negué con la cabeza hacia ella.

—Puedo pensar en algunas otras palabras para describirme en este momento, nena, y adorable definitivamente no está entre ellas. — _Loca de remate tal vez, pero no hay una maldita manera en que "adorable" se ajuste. _

—Pero para mí lo eres — dijo —. Tan frustrada por verte obligada a ser social y tener que montar un espectáculo para esa _gente_, como tú los llamas, que justamente sucede que son nuestros amigos y familiares más cercanos, y sólo quieren desearnos bien y mandarnos a nuestra luna de miel con estilo.

—Lo sé — admití —. Es solo que no quiero compartirte ahora... con nadie. — Y no lo quería. Por lo menos era honesta al respecto.

Rachel extendió los brazos hacia mí, y me agaché para recogerla, acomodándola contra mis pechos los cuales rosaban los suyos, acunando su trasero en mis manos mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Nos metí en el cuarto de baño, besando sus dulces labios en todo el camino, contando las horas hasta que se concediera mi deseo.

**NARRA RACHEL**

Por supuesto que hubo burlas y silbidos cuando llegamos a Hallborough para el desayuno tardío de la mañana siguiente. Quinn nos habría echo trepar la ventana para escaparnos, si hubiera podido salirse con la suya, pero la había convencido de que no tenía más remedio que aparecer. Le recordé lo feliz que haría a todos vernos esta mañana, y al final estuve bastante segura de que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, porque tenía mis métodos de persuasión, y sentí que era mi derecho utilizarlos si lo necesitaba. Pero a medida que entramos para unirnos a los demás, las miradas deliberadas en sus rostros, las especulaciones internas sobre lo que Quinn y yo habíamos estado haciendo la noche anterior era demasiado invasivo para mi gusto. Odiaba que la gente tuviera pensamientos privados sobre mí. Entendía muy bien por qué me obsesionaba con esa idea en particular; pero eso no cambió nada para mí. Todavía me sentía de esa manera.

Mientras trataba de sonreír y parecer feliz, el darme cuenta de que la gente en la sala estaba imaginándose todo el sexo que acababa de disfrutar con mi esposa, me puso a la defensiva. Tuve que estar de acuerdo con la sugerencia anterior de Quinn. El plan de escape, sonaba muy malditamente atractivo en este instante. Ella debió sentir mi reticencia, porque me dio un pequeño apretón y susurró:

—Cuatro horas más, mi bella. Podemos hacerlo. — Presionó un beso a un lado de mi cabeza y entramos.

Con los deberes para con nuestros huéspedes a un lado, era muy consciente de cómo Brittany había ido más allá en sus esfuerzos para nuestro bien, junto con nuestra planificadora de bodas, y la asistencia perfectamente sincronizada de Kitty, se habían asegurado de que nuestra actuación fuera a pedir de boca y no podría estar más satisfecha con la forma en que todo había resultado.

Sólo faltaba una cosa. Bueno, una persona... pero no había nadie que pudiera ayudar con eso. _Te quiero, papá. _

La sala formal en Hallborough se instaló casualmente con varias mesas revestidas con manteles crema, flores de color violeta, y plata vieja, que tenían que valer una pequeña fortuna. El hecho de que Quinn y yo pronto seríamos vecinos de Brittany y Santana, y sus tres hermosos hijos, era algo que me hacía muy feliz. Tener una familia que te amé y apoye significaba todo para mí. Habían hecho tanto por nosotras ya. Esperaba estar más cerca y pasar más tiempo juntas.

Así que me encontré parada en medio de todo el esplendor, con mi _esposa _a mi lado, haciendo de las suyas, dando las gracias a todos los que se quedaron en Hallborough para celebrar con nosotras. Se veía hermosa, como siempre sin apenas esfuerzo alguno, su dorado cabello húmedo en el cuello de su fino suéter crema, emparejado con jeans desteñidos y unos tenis de color camel. La Quinn casual lucía tan hábilmente como lo hacía con trajes. Exquisita.

Después de nuestra ducha, nos habíamos vestido rápidamente y dirigido a saludar a nuestros invitados una última vez antes de despegar. Habíamos insistido en una reunión muy casual e informal esta mañana, la razón de nuestros simples atuendos, jeans para Quinn, y un vestido blanco ojal con calzado de cuero para mí. Terminé usando mi cabello suelto, porque de hecho ella había dejado un significativo chupetón en el lado de mi cuello, y ciertamente no tenía ganas de compartirlo con los demás la mañana después de mi noche de bodas. Sólo serviría para alimentar con más combustible a sus imaginaciones de cómo me lo gané. Nop. Era demasiado reticente para ese tipo de tonterías. Y el remordimiento de Quinn más tarde por haberme marcado, después de los hechos, siempre me parecía también un poco sorprendente. Para un mujer tan dominante durante las relaciones sexuales, seguro que se preocupaba por mí mucho. Le había dicho una y otra vez que si alguna vez iba demasiado lejos, se lo haría saber, pero no estoy segura de que real y verdaderamente me creyera. _Oh, Quinn, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? _

Todo el tiempo, nunca quitó sus manos de mí. Mientras charlábamos de un lugar a otro en la sala, ella siempre tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, o una mano en mi espalda. Colocaba besos en mi cabello y lo cepillaba con la mano hacia arriba y abajo a un lado de mi brazo desnudo como si estuviéramos en reposo. Ella sólo parecía necesitarlo, y por la razón que sea, la idea de que necesitara tocarme para sentir comodidad, era extremadamente poderosa en mi propio viaje de curación emocional. Me sentí muy querida y apreciada mientras hacíamos nuestro camino alrededores para agradecer a todos.

Incluso mi madre se las arregló para estar feliz por nosotras.

—Oh, cariño, pero qué bonito vestido que elegiste para irte. Me encanta el punto2 en el dobladillo — chirrió.

**2Punto: **Originalmente, _cutwork_. No tiene una traducción al español pero es una técnica de bordado conocida como Punto Tagliato en Italia.

_¿El punto en el dobladillo? ¿En serio? _

—Ahhh, gracias, Mamá. Tú me conoces, me gustan las cosas brutalmente simples — le dije mientras aceptaba un abrazo. No se me escapó que Quinn y mi madre en realidad no se reconocían la una a la otra. Tenían una especie de tregua, cautelosas por el momento, ambas lo suficientemente inteligentes como para pasar a través de la boda sin aumentar el drama. Pobre Quinn; había heredado un monstruo-en-ley3 y ahora tenía que tolerarla de por vida.

**2Monstruo-en-ley: **Originalmente _mother-in-law_, en este caso monster-in-law. Un juego de palabras para las palabras "Monstruosa suegra".

Mi madre frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta, sólo un poco, pero aun así clasificó como un gesto para mis estándares, con el rostro sin arrugas ni siquiera haciendo alusión a su verdadera edad de cuarenta y cuatro. Se veía mucho más joven.

—Pero puedes usar cualquier cosa ahora, Rachel. Debes tomar ventaja de ello mientras puedas. — Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, mi madre se dio cuenta de su error y comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello. Se las había arreglado para sacar al tema mi embarazo, y evadirlo como al elefante blanco en la habitación que definitivamente era, ambos al mismo tiempo. Bravo, Mamá. ¿Por qué no podía aunque sea un poquito ser como tía Marie? Marie no juzgaba, no me hacía sentir como una puta irresponsable por embarazarme antes de casarme, y no pretendía que no iba a ser abuela dentro seis meses —. No sé por qué no usas tu cabello levantado, cariño; te daría el toque justo de elegancia a ese escote…

Los ojos de mamá se agrandaron. Y luego dejó caer el moño de cabello que había estado arreglando como si fuera residuos radiactivos. Cuando mi cabello se asentó alrededor de mi cuello, ella empujó a Frank hacia adelante, para que diera sus felicitaciones. Supongo que el chupetón gigante la había asustado la mierda de ella. ¿Era malo que tener que reprimir las ganas de decirle lo bien que se había sentido cuando Quinn me lo dio?

Deseé por un pequeño momento poder disfrutar de una de esas mimosas que la gente estaba bebiendo con su desayuno.

Mi padrastro, Frank, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que era una hermosa novia. Por más que traté de apreciar su gesto, sentí un dolor repentino arañando por mi propio padre, quien no estaba aquí. Y al que nunca volvería a ver.

Quinn les agradeció a ambos por venir y sintió mi necesidad de seguir adelante. Era tan buena leyéndome. No sentí más que alivio cuando nos dirigíamos hacia Sam y Kitty.

—Todavía caminas, compañera — bromeó Sam, dando una palmada cordial en la espalda de Quinn.

—De hecho lo estoy. — Quinn le devolvió un medio abrazo, media palmada en la espalda a su amigo y compañero.

Pero Sam no había terminado con las bromas, estaba bastante segura. Había visto a estos dos en acción durante los últimos meses, e iban de ida y vuelta todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hizo ella, Rachel? — Me preguntó Sam, antes de estallar en una sonora risa —. Te ves absolutamente brillante esta mañana por cierto.

Kitty golpeó el brazo de su novio y le dijo que se callara.

Me reí de nuevo y le dije a Sam que una dama nunca cuenta, antes de aceptar los abrazos y besos de nuestros amigos más cercanos como una pareja. Sam trabajaba con Quinn como socios en Fabray Security, mientras que Kitty y yo habíamos congeniado desde casi el primer día. Ellos vivían al otro lado de nuestro pasillo en Londres, así que teníamos un montón de cenas y pasábamos tiempo juntos.

—En seis semanas más o menos haremos esto de nuevo, sólo que entonces serán ustedes dos los que se defiendan de comentarios insinuantes de la noche de bodas — le dije a Sam, recordándole que su propio día especial estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sam sonrió ampliamente y acercó a Kitty contra su gran cuerpo.

—Lo sé, y estoy contando los días hasta que pueda hacer de esta una mujer honesta.

—Ja, es más como que Kitty hará a un hombre honesto de _ti_, amigo mío — replicó Quinn.

—Eso es cierto, pero finalmente conseguirás llevar a Rachel a Escocia para que pueda ver el lugar.

—Confía en mí, Sam, daría casi cualquier cosa para estar allá, en la bella Escocia en estos momentos, ver tu casa y disfrutar de tu desayuno después de la boda —le dije con sinceridad.

Miré a Quinn y compartimos una sonrisa cómplice, ya que había sido originalmente idea de ellos tener la celebración durante el fin de semana en primer lugar. Sam era dueño de una gran finca en Escocia, y puesto que la gente iría todo el camino hasta allí, se había organizado una fiesta con estadía para los invitados de su boda, también. Sonaba como una buena idea en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué es eso? — Sam y Kitty preguntaron juntos.

—Ya lo verás — contestamos Quinn y yo inocentemente.

—Y Marls, ¿dónde está? Necesito decir adiós. — Examiné la habitación varias veces por mi mejor amiga, pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar que yo pudiera ver.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta — respondió Quinn —. De hecho, ¿en qué parte del infierno está Ryden?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Parece que nuestro padrino y dama de honor han abandonado esta fiesta por pastos más verdes. — Me reí —. Puede ser que la hayan abandonado _juntos_. Eso sería interesante.

— Lo sé, ¿verdad? Marley es del tipo de Ryden sin duda.

—Podría jurar que estaba percibiendo vibras entre ellos anoche, cuando estaba con Blaine, y estábamos acechándolos mientras Simón tomaba fotografías espontáneas. ¿Crees que tu primo y mi amiga podrían tener algo "pasando" entre ellos?

—Si lo hacen, Ryden no ha dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Pero, hubo esa noche en la Gala Mallerton cuando sonó la alarma. Siempre me pregunté qué pasó con ellos dos, porque yo los vi, solo con segundos de diferencia entre ellos, salir de la misma dirección cuando todos estábamos corriendo. Puede ser que estuvieran juntos...

—Nunca me dijiste eso, Quinn. — Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad —. Honestamente, ustedes no cuentan bien los detalles en absoluto.

—Bueno, no era importante en ese momento, nena. Estaba un poco preocupada por _encontrarte_. — Ella me atrajo hacia sí y me besó firmemente en los labios, haciéndome olvidar que estábamos en una habitación muy pública, con personas que nos observaban, hasta que el tintineo de los cubiertos contra el cristal sonó para recordárnoslo. Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse, y oí a Quinn gemir cuando nos separamos, murmurando algo entre dientes —: Cuatro jodidas horas más.

—Ahí están. La Sra. y Sra. Fabray han llegado por fin. — El padre de Quinn, Russel, abrió los brazos y nos unió en un abrazo de tres vías —. Lo hicieron, queridas mías. Y muy bien también, por cierto. — Él me dio un beso en la mejilla y dio una palmada en la espalda a Quinn, encontrándose ojos con ojos, hombre a mujer, en un momento de comunicación silenciosa, que ambas entendían sin una sombra de duda.

Sólo podía tratar de adivinar lo que ambos estaban pensando, pero tenía mis teorías. Ellos estaban pensando en la madre de Quinn como si estuviera aquí con ellos, en esta ocasión especial a lo largo del viaje de su vida. Russel miró hacia el techo por tan sólo una fracción de segundo, antes de asentir a Quinn. Vi a Quinn devolver el gesto a su padre, y en ese momento sentí un apretón de su mano.

Mi mano que se había mantenido unida tan fuertemente en la suya, porque ella nunca la soltaría.

Así que comenzamos nuestro matrimonio, en un día de verano a finales de agosto, apenas cuatro meses después de que nuestros ojos se pusieran la una sobre la otra por primera vez. Todo había comenzado a través de una habitación llena de gente, una noche de primavera en una galería escondida en una calle de Londres, cuando el destino había intervenido y cambiado para siempre el curso de nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>lamento la tardanza pero mi padrino denuevo olvido pagar el internet y lo cortaron... bueno epero y les guste mañana subire dos Caps... por cierto la historia tiene 20 Capitulos :)<strong>_


	5. Capitulo 4

**NARRA RACHEL **

_**30 de Agosto**_

_**Riviera Italiana**_

El sol italiano brillando sobre la villa de Porto Santo Stefano me puso cálida y aunque la vista de las islas rocosas en la pequeña cubierta era impresionante, no quería abrir los ojos y verla, estaba demasiado cómoda y adormilada, demasiado perfectamente contenta para siquiera pensar en algo además de permitirme esta paz que por fin habíamos encontrado. Increíble la diferencia que podía hacer una semana.

Quinn y yo estábamos en un lugar perfecto en ese momento… donde no teníamos que entrar en pánico por lo que necesitamos hacer, o las cosas malas que nos podían pasar, o estar conmocionadas por las cosas que ya nos _habían _pasado.

Sí, mi vida no se podía comparar con la que había sido hace solo cuatro meses, pero entonces otra vez, estaba felizmente enamorada de mi nueva esposa y, después del choque inicial de saber que íbamos a ser madres, estaba enamorada de esa idea también. Alcancé mi barriga y la froté gentilmente. Tendríamos un durazno por dos días más, ¿después de eso? Estaríamos en el territorio del limón. No tendría mi próxima cita con el Dr. Burnsley hasta el próximo mes, y aunque en la ecografía podría mostrarnos el sexo del bebé ya mismo, estaba determinada a no saberlo. Quería ser sorprendida, y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión. Le dije a Quinn que podría averiguarlo si quería, pero que sería mejor que se guardara el conocimiento para sí misma. Ella solo me había dado una mirada desconcertada que probablemente significaba algo como, _Te amo pero ahora mismo me estás asustando_, _nena, _y había cambiado de tema. Qué mujer. Pero era _mí _mujer, y eso era lo más importante. Ambas íbamos a pasar por el proceso aterrador de convertirnos en madres juntas.

Entonces ahí estaba yo, tomando el sol en una playa privada italiana en una exclusiva villa, esperando a que mi mujer me trajera una bebida fría cuando terminara de nadar. _Nada mal, Señora Fabray_. Aún me costaba creer que el nombre era real, la parte de _Señora Fabray _era algo que Quinn se tomaba a pecho porque sin duda lo decía mucho.

Miré hacia mi anillo de bodas y lo giré alrededor de mi dedo. _Estoy casada ahora. Con Quinn. Vamos a tener un bebe a finales de febrero. _Me preguntaba cuándo, y si la incredibilidad nunca desaparecería.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, reajustándome en mi lado, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, preparada para tomar más del glorioso sol italiano, tan abundante aquí, y tan escaso donde vivíamos. El otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y los días tristes del invierno Londinense llegarían rápido. El tiempo para disfrutar el sol maravilloso era ahora, así que eso era lo que hacía.

Dejé mi mente vagar, yendo a un lugar donde todo era fácil y maravilloso e intentando dejar las otras cosas no tan fáciles y maravillosas lejos, en sus respectivas estanterías, encerradas en un armario espeluznante que odiaba abrir. Aquel donde ponía a descansar todas las cosas malas para que se empolvaran por un tiempo: las preocupaciones acerca de los arrepentimientos de la vida, las pérdidas y el dolor, las desesperantemente pobres decisiones que tomé y sus consecuencias.

Gotas heladas cayeron a mi hombro, sacándome de mi adormilado estado en la playa. Quinn debía haber vuelto con mi bebida. Abrí un ojo y la vi, estaba bloqueando el sol de mi cuerpo, sin apreciar el saludo impactante, y asimilando su expresión severa. Dios, era una mujer hermosa de piel dorada, curvas increíbles, pecho firme, un buen culo y líneas duras de musculo. Podría mirarla por años y nunca estar satisfecha con la vista. Y la completa indiferencia a lo que otros pudieran pensar de ella, hacía la combinación más atractiva. Quinn no era una niña bonita que obtenía satisfacción de las aduladoras admiradoras. Las que estaban malditamente en todas partes. Y no solo mujeres. Muchos hombres admiraban a mi esposa también. Ella era consciente de todo.

— ¿Qué me trajiste? — Murmuré.

Ignoró mi pregunta y me entregó una botella de agua fría.

—Es hora más bloqueador, te estás poniendo un poco rosa.

—Solo dices eso para que puedas recorrer tus manos por todo mi cuerpo — le contesté.

Se sentó en la toalla junto a mí y alzó una ceja.

—Estás malditamente en lo cierto, mi bella.

Bebí un poco de agua y cerré los ojos mientras ella aplicaba bloqueador por todos mis hombros y brazos, saboreando el contacto de sus manos por mi cuerpo. Sus manos. Su toque. La sensación de las manos de Quinn en mí todavía me dejaba débil. No era de extrañar que fuera incapaz de resistirme a ella cuando me persiguió al principio. Había sido así desde la primera vez para mí… con Quinn. Su mirada abrasadora en mí a través de la sala, esa noche en la Galería Andersen, la coacción en la calle para que aceptara un viaje a casa de una virtual extraña, la manera en la que me dirigió con una mano firme en mi espalda hacia su Rover, y la demanda de que debería consumir el agua y la comida que me había comprado, aquel primer beso demandante en el pasillo del Edificio Shire, la manera en la que se otorgó el derecho de tocarme como si le correspondiese, sin disculpas por sobrepasar los límites sociales. Esa era la manera en la que Quinn siempre había sido conmigo.

El "reclamo" de Quinn sobre mí, ocurrió de una manera que entendí desde el principio, incluso si parecía ridículo e increíble que aquella mujer me persiguiera a mí personalmente, y siguió teniendo sentido cuando acepté mi destino con Lucy Quinn Fabray. Ella tenía una manera de marcar su territorio conmigo, cada vez que me tocaba se sentía como el cielo.

—Eso se siente tan bien.

Habló bajo su aliento:

—Estoy de acuerdo, ahora date la vuelta.

Me di la vuelta para ella y tapé mi rostro del sol con el brazo. Ella trabajó con el bloqueador cuidadosamente, asegurándose de cubrir muy bien cada área. Cuando llegó a mi pecho, sumergió los dedos debajo del sujetador de mi bañador y rozó mis pezones sensibles, una y otra vez hasta que se levantaron y endurecieron, haciéndome estremecerme por más.

— ¿Ahora estás tomando ventaja de mí bajo la vista pública? — Pregunté.

—Para nada — respondió, deslizándose sobre mi toalla para besarme —, estoy tomando ventaja de ti en una playa muy _privada_, donde nadie puede molestarnos.

Movió sus manos para quitarme las tiras de mi top. Cayó abierto y su gloriosa barbilla rozó la zona alrededor de mi pezón cuando lo probó. Hubo una chispa interna fuerte ante su primer toque; gracias al embarazo con seguridad. Mis pezones se sintieron diferentes cuando ella empezó, pero después de que esa primera sacudida se desvaneció, que me chupara y me mordisqueara se sentía igual de bien que siempre. Corrí mis manos por su cabello mientras ella llovía besos por mis pechos, amando sus atenciones.

—Solo para que lo sepas, Fabray, no va a haber nada de sexo en esta playa ahora mismo.

—Aww, nena, me acabas de despedazar. Estaba planeando tener un caliente polvo en la playa contigo por toda la luna de miel.

—Bien, si tienes alguna oportunidad mejor inténtalo después de que se oculte el sol. Estamos a mitad del día y estamos afuera, donde cualquiera puede vernos. Y no voy a ponernos para el consumo público. ¿No has visto esos shows donde esconden cámaras que filman sexo en las playas?

Ella rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero si no hay ni un alma por aquí en kilómetros. Solo la arena y el mar… y dos almas. — Dijo meneando las cejas.

—Estás completamente loca, ¿lo sabías? — Tiré de su barbilla y la besé en los labios.

Se rio de mí, viendo cómo me acomodaba las tiras del bañador y me cubría nuevamente.

—Estás completamente hermosa hasta la locura, acostada en esa toalla con tu bikini. Estoy bastante segura de que debería ser ilegal que uses eso.

Le sonreí por la frase, esperando que sea de verdad y llevé mi mano hacia mi estómago.

—Muy pronto, no voy a querer utilizar un bañador.

Cubrió mi mano con la suya.

—Pero eres perfectamente hermosa así. Incluso melocotón lo piensa. — Le habló a mi estómago —. ¿Melocotón? Mamá aquí. Dile a mami cuán hermosa se ve con su bikini, ¿de acuerdo?

Me reí por cuán adorable y dulce estaba siendo, amándola incluso más que antes, si eso era siquiera posible.

Puso una oreja contra mi estómago e hizo una pausa como si estuviese escuchando, asintiendo con la cabeza algunas veces en acuerdo.

—Bien. Melocotón está de acuerdo de que te ves hermosa, y tengo que decir como persona de autoridad, que argumentar contra un bebé que no ha nacido es completamente inútil.

Suspiré de felicidad.

—Te amo, loca esposa.

—Te amo, hermosa esposa — dijo con una mueca maliciosa —, pero aún creo que deberíamos tener sexo en la playa al menos una vez antes de dejar este lugar.

—Oh Dios mío, solo puedes pensar en eso. — Negué con la cabeza lentamente, una y otra vez —. Tenemos que encontrarte un pasatiempo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio.

—Nena, mi _pasatiempo _es follarte, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta aún.

Le hice cosquillas en las costillas.

—Creo que deberías tomar jardinería, o quizás caza, o algo.

Ella atrapó mi mano fácilmente y bloqueó mi estrategia de las cosquillas.

—Jugaría en tu jardín en cualquier momento — murmuró entre suaves y rápidos besos en mis labios —, cazaría tu ave, también.

Me acurruqué contra ella y puse mi cara en la parte superior de sus pechos, respirando su esencia, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir las cosquillas de las sensaciones esparcidas allí.

—Me haces muy feliz, Quinn.

Mis palabras le hicieron algo, porque nunca la había visto moverse tan rápido.

Quinn me sacó fuera de la toalla y me dijo:

—Pon tus piernas a mí alrededor.

Lo hice mientras preguntaba y me ajusté a su cintura, cruzando mis tobillos en su espalda.

Nos besamos todo el tiempo mientras nos sacaba de la playa, como si nuestros cuerpos dependieran de ello para sustentarse. La fuerza de Quinn siempre me dejaba sin aliento, y tenerla cargándome en brazos de vuelta a la villa, tuvo el mismo resultado. Sin aliento y muy encendida. Otra vez.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos enredadas en cama, donde ella me hizo el amor, lentamente y sin prisa…

— ¿Qué quieres de cenar? ¿Debería cocinar?

—Nop — respondió.

—Realmente no me molesta, Quinn. Es agradable estar en la cocina y además todo está disponible.

Quinn jugó con mi cabello, pasando sus dedos por los mechones una y otra vez. Le gustaba hacerlo. Parecía ser una tarea sin sentido, algo que hacía cuando estábamos despiertas en la cama juntas, pero yo sentía que significaba mucho más para ella. Calma. Parecía como si la calmara, y era una manera de tocarme sin ser sexual. Quinn adoraba tocarme _todo _el tiempo, sexualmente o no.

—Tienes hambre.

Asentí contra su mano en mi cuero cabelludo.

—Mi apetito está de vuelta, necesito comida para hacer crecer a este niño que hicimos. Y postre. — Le hice cosquillas en las costillas para que se moviera.

—Tan luchadora… e impaciente — dijo en broma —. Estoy bastante lejos de ser tan estúpida como para negarle comida a una mujer embarazada…

—No olvides el postre — le recordé, con otra ronda de cosquillas, que ella controló fácilmente.

—Te estoy llevando fuera esta noche. No quiero que cocines. Y… por supuesto, debe haber un decadente postre para mi chica.

—Aww, gracias, cariño, eres tan buena conmigo. — Le ofrecí mis labios para un beso.

Sin embargo no me besó, en su lugar, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que solo podía describirse como perverso, cuando sentí que su mano me daba una palmada juguetona en el trasero.

—Será mejor que muevas tu precioso coño a la ducha antes de que decida tenerlo de nuevo.

Me bajé de la cama, pero antes de dejarla allí, me incliné sobre mi amada pero controladora esposa, en toda su magnífica feminidad, y coloqué un dedo en medio de sus pechos manteniéndola echada. Le di la mirada más apasionada que pude reunir, agarré mis senos y empecé a dibujar sobre los pezones lentamente con pequeños giros en las puntas. Lamí mis labios exageradamente, usando mi lengua para contornearla por el borde de mi boca.

Ella estaba completamente hipnotizada por todo, y tan quieta, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando mientras miraba mi pequeño show sexual, baile de regazo. Puse nuevamente mi dedo en uno de sus pechos antes de comenzar a dibujar un camino hacia abajo con mi uña, muy suavemente, sobre sus abdominales, su estómago, entre su musculosa V y directamente sobre la base de su polla.

Su torso se puso rígido y se flexionó mientras la arañaba, probándola sin piedad. Quinn era mi esbirro sexual en ese momento y ambas los sabíamos. No pude resistirme a lo que hice después.

Le guiñé.

—Yo gano — susurré, antes de dirigirme a la ducha.

Me alcanzó, por supuesto, haciéndome cosquillas, haciéndome reír mientras nos lavamos para nuestra cena, pero no antes de pagarme lo que le hice en la cama.

Con orgasmos.

—Alguien está disfrutando su cena esta noche. — Quinn me miró comer con una sonrisa plasmada en su hermoso rostro.

Gemí ante el sabor de la pasta deliciosa en mi boca.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios, este es el ziti horneado más delicioso que he probado en mi vida. Desearía hacerlo de esta manera.

—A lo mejor puedas. Toma una foto con tu móvil para que puedas recordar algo sobre cómo prepararlo.

—Es una gran idea, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? —Alcancé mi bolso.

El brillo de su mirada se convirtió en uno de burla.

—Probablemente porque estás muy ocupada atiborrándote.

Le golpeé en el pie debajo de la mesa.

—Idiota.

—Solo estaba bromeando — gruñó —. Estoy agradecida de que ya seas capaz de comer. Estaba preocupada sobre tu pérdida de peso, pero ahora es una cosa menos sobre qué preocuparme.

Le lancé un beso en el aire.

—Número uno, me desgastaste más temprano; número dos, creo que mi cuerpo está poniéndose al día por el tiempo que no podía mantener nada. Si me permito siempre estar con este apetito, vas a descubrir que tienes una Gorgona irritable como esposa en tus manos. — Hice una cara —. Créeme, no quieres que pase.

El ziti estaba bien para mí, pero mayormente era el hecho de que ahora podía comer y no sentirme enferma inmediatamente. Nuestro bebé estaba definitivamente haciendo saber su presencia a pesar de ser tan pequeño o pequeña, y la comida era lo que hacía que todo funcionara.

Ella puso abajo el cuchillo y el tenedor, y encontró sus ojos con los míos.

—Bien, primero, amé desgastarte más temprano; segundo, amo verte disfrutando la comida otra vez. No soy estúpida. Cuando mi chica dice que necesita comer, entonces malditamente _comerá _bien. — Tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino —. Y tercero, eres una Gorgona hermosa como el infierno, incluso cuando estás asustando la mierda de mí.

— ¿Soy tan aterradora ahora, Quinn? Puedes ser honesta. — Sabía que mis subidas y bajadas emocionales tendían a asustarla, pero el embarazo había sido duro para mí también, y me preocupaba los cambios que me habían ocasionado. No podía controlarlos, y sin embargo, no quería ser la esposa loca y hormonal que la hacía desear sus días de soltera.

—Nunca. — Cogió mi mano libre y besó la palma, sus ojos sonriéndome con amor —. Lo que de verdad sería terrorífico es no estar con mi hermosa Gorgona y nuestro pequeño melocotón.

—Te amo. — Me las arreglé para decir las palabras sin ponerme a llorar, pero no tomaría mucho. Quinn podía ponerme emocional solo mirándome.

—Te amo más — dijo suavemente, alcanzando su vino y tomando un sorbo saludable —. Y creía que era evidente por el hecho de que te permití traernos aquí esta noche. — Se terminó su copa de vino en un solo sorbo —. Aún estoy reponiéndome del paseo de los nudillos blancos.

— ¿Estás tratando de tomarme el pelo, como dicen ustedes los Británicos, con todos los comentarios y con el vino porque sabes que no puedo tenerlo?

Abrió la boca con sorpresa al principio y luego la convirtió en una sonrisa de un millón de dólares que tanto me deslumbraba.

— ¿Crees que estoy tratando de tomarte el pelo a propósito, nena?

No dije nada, solo me senté en mi asiento y la estudié a fondo; la camisa verde casual resaltando sus ojos, el simple pantalón de lino que resaltaba las poderosas piernas debajo, el Rolex y su anillo de boda, los únicos accesorios que utilizaba. Quinn no necesitaba accesorios, ya que su rostro y cuerpo eran más que suficientes. Mi esposa era una mujer preciosa. No era lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que esa característica remarcable no me causaría preocupaciones en el curso de nuestra vida juntas. Otras mujeres y apuesto que hombres también intentarían atraparla y me volvería loca cuando lo intentaran.

—He descubierto que amo hacerte bromas — dijo finalmente, la manera en la que barrió sus ojos por mi cuerpo me dijo que la reacción que me produjo la encendió un poco.

— ¿Qué hace por ti? — Pregunté en un susurro, mi cuerpo tensándose en preparación por lo que podría decir.

—Me pone dura cuando tus ojos empiezan a parpadear y te pones luchadora conmigo. — Sus ojos llamearon y su voz se redujo —. Solo puedo pensar en una cosa, Rachel. — Con su dedo alcanzó mi dedo anular y empezó a acariciarlo, enviando un hormigueo por mí brazo —. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

—Sí.

—Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que estemos follando otra vez y te extiendas debajo de mí cuando estés a punto de venirte.

De acuerdo, así que la encendió mucho.

Cerré mis ojos y suprimí el escalofrió de deseo que pasó por todo mi cuerpo para terminar en la piscina entre mis piernas. El vaso italiano lleno de agua frente a mí se secó de un solo trago, y no me preocupé ni un poco por no tener ningún postre después de la cena.

_¿Por qué en el mundo acepté salir esta noche? _

Me aclaré la garganta e intenté sacudirme de la onda de calor que Quinn estaba emanando, intentando volver a la conversación que teníamos antes.

—Entonces, estabas aludiendo mi forma de conducir hace un minuto…

Cogió mi mano y frotó su pulgar sobre mis nudillos, sus ojos diciéndome que volvería buenos sus malvados pensamientos tan pronto como volviéramos a la villa.

— ¿Sí, mi bella?

—Yo… yo no conduje tan mal. — Incliné la cabeza —. ¿Lo hice? — Quinn consintió mi pedido de conducir otra vez. Estábamos en Italia, donde conducían en la parte _derecha _de la carretera y tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo aquí. Mi licencia de conducir de California aún era válida y no quería olvidar cómo conducir. Durante los cuatro años que había vivido en Londres no había tenido un auto o conducido por mí misma, mayormente debido al asunto de conducir a la izquierda. Era demasiado aterrador para intentarlo, y realmente, no necesario con el excelente transporte público de la ciudad. Así que nunca tuve la necesidad de conducir en Inglaterra. Además teníamos un precioso convertible BMW 650 color azul medianoche rentado… y planeaba utilizarlo.

—Pues no, no eres realmente mala en nada… — evadió —. Es solo que conducir a la derecha no es ni de cerca mi zona de confort. Y por supuesto no quiero que salgas herida. Siento más alivio contigo en un vehículo más grande, con mejores medidas de seguridad.

—No creo que alguna vez vaya a conducir en la ciudad. En serio, no creo que esté cómoda conduciendo por mí misma en Londres aunque viva allí por el resto de mi vida.

Ella me sonrió pensativamente, el verde de sus ojos oscureciéndose hasta convertirse en un profundo verde.

—Vas a vivir conmigo por el resto de tu vida, por lo que no tendrás que preocuparte mientras estemos juntas. Y no tienes que preocuparte por conducir en Londres tampoco, ya que _es _una maldita pesadilla, y no quiero que lo hagas. Me tienes a mí para llevarte. — Atrajo mi mano hasta sus labios y presionó otro beso seductor en mi palma —. Ya lo sabes… si quieres conducir, puedo hacer que ocurra…

El mesero que nos había servido la cena nos interrumpió justo en ese momento, con un regalo de otra mesa. Una botella de vino. Una botella muy cara de Biondi Santi, la que tristemente no podría beber en mucho tiempo. Ambas miramos en la dirección donde el mesero señaló a un hombre que me parecía vagamente familiar. Alto, piel bronceada y muy guapo, él se movió con la elegancia de alguien que usaba su cuerpo como solo un atleta podría, todos los movimientos calculados con precisión, con un aire inequívocamente lleno de confianza que exudaba a cada paso que daba hacia nuestra mesa.

—Bueno, hola a ti también. — Quinn lo saludó, mostrándole la botella —. Y gracias por esto, muy bien hecho. — Los dos se sacudieron las manos enérgicamente.

—Con mucho gusto — respondió él, en un sofisticado acento Británico mezclado con diversión.

Quinn hizo las presentaciones.

—Dillon, mi esposa Rachel. Y este amigo de aquí, cariño, es Dillon Carrington.

—Qué tal, Rachel. Encantado de conocerte en persona. Solo había visto fotos de ti en las páginas de chismes. — Extendió la mano y yo le ofrecí la mía. Había algo muy familiar acerca de Dillon Carrington, pero no podía decir qué era, incluso aunque era obvio que él y Quinn eran muy cercanos.

—Encantada de conocerte también, Dillon. Gracias por el vino. Estoy segura de que estará delicioso, pero siento que te he visto en algún otro lugar. ¿Nos hemos conocido antes?

Dillon sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

—No, nunca. Estoy seguro que recordaría conocerte, Rachel.

— ¿Quinn? — La miré por ayuda, pero aparentemente estaba teniendo mucha diversión a mi costa porque ella solo me guiñó un ojo.

—Sabes, Dillon, es gracioso porque Rachel y yo estábamos hablando acerca de enseñarle a conducir como en Londres, siendo ella una yanqui de nacimiento.

—Ahhh, eso es montones de diversión. Una diestra aprendiendo a conducir con la izquierda. ¿Quieres pedirme mi traje de accidentes, colega? — Le preguntó Dillon.

¿Traje de accidentes? No sabía quién era ese tipo, pero definitivamente _debía _conocerlo, especialmente ya que él sabía quién era yo. En serio necesitaba prestar más atención a las páginas de chismes. Quinn conocía montones de personas famosas, y nuestro compromiso y boda estuvieron por toda la prensa Británica.

— ¿Te gustaría unírtenos? ¿Estás solo esta noche? — Ofreció Quinn con cortesía.

—No, gracias. No quiero interrumpirlos, pero te vi cuando llegué y quise decir hola, y por supuesto darte mis felicitaciones. Estoy encontrándome con alguien en un minuto, en realidad.

—Ahh claro, bueno, me alegra que lo hicieras. Te extrañamos en la boda, pero sé que estabas muy ocupado ese día.

Dillon se rió por el comentario.

—Sí, un poco. Me tuvieron conduciendo en círculos todo el fin de semana. Vine aquí por un poco de diversión en cuanto pude.

—Felicidades por tu triunfo. Observé los artículos más destacados y la rompiste. Una presentación extraordinaria. — Podía decir que Quinn estaba muy impresionada con lo que sea que Dillon haya ganado.

—Gracias. Por el patrocinio, también. Espero que hayas recibido los regalos firmados que te envié.

—En serio, es un dinero muy bien gastado en todo aspecto. Ver el logo de Fabray en el número ochenta y uno fue un momento definitivo para mí. De verdad.

Hice una conjetura e interrumpí:

— ¿Eres un corredor de autos, Dillon?

—Hago carreras, sí. — Inclinó la cabeza —. Puedo imaginarte conduciendo por la izquierda en poco tiempo, Rachel — respondió, con una sonrisa encantadora y un brillo iluminó sus ojos mientras se burlaba de mí —. Solo tienes que decir la palabra si quieres una lección de conducir.

—Una probabilidad bastante gorda de que pase, Dillon. Creo que yo haré los honores de enseñarle a mi esposa a conducir al estilo Británico, muchas gracias.

—Bien, veremos cómo de bien resultas con tus lecciones para octubre, donde nos encontraremos de nuevo para la boda de Sam y Kitty, porque estaré mirándote Rachel — retó Dillon, con un guiño en mi dirección.

—Oh, ¿vas a estar allí? — Le pregunté.

—Estaré. — Dio un lento asentimiento —. Sam y yo nos conocimos en nuestros días de escuela. Al hermano de Kitty, Ian, también. Grandes amigos míos. — Dillon miró sobre su hombro en dirección a su mesa —. Mi invitada está aquí, así que debería irme y dejarlos a ustedes dos en paz. Fue encantador conocerte finalmente, Rachel. — Bajó su cabeza hacia mí —. Y tú, Fabray, lo has hecho _muy _bien, bastarda con suerte. — Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa malvada.

—Astuto como siempre, Carrington. Gracias otra vez por el vino, nos veremos en Escocia muy pronto.

Dillon nos dio un gesto de despedida y volvió a su mesa, su aspecto llamativo atrayendo la atención de otros clientes en el restaurante mientras él saludaba a su cita, una exótica morena de largas piernas con obvias mejoras de silicona, mirándonos intensamente, probablemente molesta porque habíamos monopolizado a su novio.

—Parece agradable — dije —. Es muy famoso ¿verdad?

—Ah, sí, ligeramente. Te ofrecieron lecciones de conducir por parte de un Campeón de Fórmula Uno, cariño.

—Guau. Él _es _legendario. Sabía que lo había visto antes, solo que no caí en cuenta que había sido en la televisión, en los deportes. — Miré hacia la mesa de Dillon —. No creo que a su novia le gustara que hablara con nosotras, sin embargo, porque nos está enviando una vibras muy toxicas.

—No creo que ésa sea su novia. — El sarcasmo en el comentario de Quinn fue imposible de perder.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Nena… — La mirada censurada que me dio, habló en voz alta —. Puedo decirlo porque _conozco _al tipo. Dillon Carrington no tiene novias. Tiene citas. — Quinn asintió hacía la mesa de Dillon —. Y _ésa _es su cita.

— ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso, exactamente? — Insistí.

—Porque yo solía ser así... — Se removió en su asiento y parecía que deseaba haberse mordido la lengua —. Oh, olvídalo. Realmente no quiero hablar sobre la vida social de Carrington en mi luna de miel.

—Yo tampoco — dije. Y realmente no necesitaba saber nada más, porque estaba segura de que Quinn sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando, porque había dejado escapar la razón.

Después de todo, ella _solía _ser como Dillon Carrington antes de encontrarme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>lo siento... se que dije que el viernes subiria 2 capitulos... pero como el sabado fue mi cumple mis papas me llevaron a celebrar desde el viernes, el sabado tuve una reunion familiar, y el domingo no tuve chance... asi que mejor ya no prometo cuando subire porque luego salen cosas que no planeo, solo espero no tardar...<strong>_

_**Ryan:** jajaja si lo precioso es sobre el bebé :)..._


End file.
